


Dancing

by finitedreamer



Series: A Study of Creation [6]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finitedreamer/pseuds/finitedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments like these are somehow perfect, and Neku is fully aware of how messed up that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

Joshua is laughing, that high girlish giggle that sets Neku's nerves on edge.

I am going to kill you, Neku says, but that only makes Joshua laugh harder, and Neku didn't really mean it, anyway.

The Composer twirls, and the skirt flares out, and then he's holding out both his hands, beckoning Neku to dance.

Somewhere, Princess K is sighing happily, but Neku can't blame her, because he's hard pressed to not do the same.

Neku's wearing a dress covered in lace, and of course it's Joshua's fault, him and his comments and that laugh, and what the hell, there's no dignity left to save.

Neku takes the hand, and they dance, swaying back and forth to the sound of some sort of aristocratic rock, and if Neku ends up with his head on Joshua's shoulder, then that's his business, as is the kiss that follows a few moments later.

Joshua buys both of the outfits.

And even though the Princess shouldn't remember that week, shouldn't think she's ever seen these boys before in her life, she smiles at Neku and tells him Princess K approves as they walk out the door.

Somehow, Neku doesn't think she's talking about clothes.


End file.
